A trick and a treat
by Car-54
Summary: Ben and Gwen go to a Halloween party where they discover both a trick and a treat.


At thirteen years old, in fact just a couple of months from fourteen, they were too old for trick or treating, but a friend of Gwen's, a girl named Kim, had invited both of them to her Halloween party.

Actually it seamed to Gwen that it Kim was more interested in having Ben there than her. She seamed to have a bit of a crush on him. Gwen kind of bristled when Kim would try to get his attention. She asked herself why it bothered her, she reasoned that she was just afraid of another hero worshiper, like the other one, Julie, had been.

It made her happy thought that Ben had still chosen to spend time with her instead of Julie; just as she had rebuffed the attentions of so many boys choosing to spend her time with her alien fighting partner instead. All of those boys just wanted to prove themselves by "bagging" the tough girl.

The day of the party Ben was to meet her at her place. The door bell rang and she went to answer it.

"Hi Ben, come on in."

"Thanks, so ready for the party. It's a new way to celebrate for us."

She smiled, "Yeah, I guess it is. It should be fun though. Did you remember to bring your costume?"

"Please, what kind of doofus do you think I am?...Wait don't answer that."

They both laughed lightly. Their old knock down, drag out arguments had become a favorite way to play now. They would often leave a deliberate opening for the other to follow up on.

After sitting to talk for a while with Gwen's parents they went up stairs to put there costumes on. Gwen went to her room and Ben used his Aunt and Uncle's room. After changing he went to her room so they could see each others costumes. They had already decided what to wear but neither had seen the others costume yet.

Ben walked it dressed like a martian from one of those old 1950s monster movies. He had used greasepaint to paint his face green and had was wearing a plastic helmet he'd found at a dollar store. He had glued two antenna to the helmet. He had fashioned aluminum foil into his vest that he wore over a black shirt.

Gwen laughed. "When you go cheesy you go all out cheesy don't you?"

"Hey," Ben said, "Might as well have fun with it." He looked at her. "You sure didn't go cheesy."

Gwen was a "good witch" based on the animated Samantha from "Bewitched" she had a sleek black costume with a tall conical hat. Her skirt had a slit up the side and she was caring a broom. She wore black Mary Jane style shoes. She had wanted to go with high heals but her mom said that her costume was "Borderline" already. If she had argued that her mom would probably have made her change her costume...or worse not let her go at all.

"Yow!" Ben exclaimed. "I could have worn anything. No one's going to be paying any attention to me."

"Ha, thanks but don't say that where mom can hear...Unless you want to go alone."

"Okay, got it."

"Kids, you're grandpa is here." Gwen's dad called to them.

Max had agreed to give them a ride to the party and back. They ran to meet him.

Max greeted them with a hug. "Hey Ben, I haven't given you a hug in a while, you're putting on some muscle."

"Thanks Grandpa, I've been working on it." There wasn't much he liked about Ben 10,000 but he did want a build like him.

"Grandpa," Ben commented, "Why are you wearing your plumber gear?'

"Plumber gear? It's supposed to be a ghost-busters costume."

Gwen couldn't hold back a laugh. "To be fair Grandpa, there is a similarity."

Max frowned. "Okay, wise guys. Let's get going, Gwen do you have the address"

"Right here Grandpa. It's 903 west Oak street."

They arrived at the house. Max stopped and reminded them. "I'll be here to pick you up at ten o'clock, keep track of the time."

"We will Grandpa." Gwen reassured him. Then they went to the house to join the party.

The house was an old Victorian style, perfect for a Halloween party. The porch was dark except for a Jack O Lantern to welcome party goers. Inside how ever the lights were bright.

Ben and Gwen knocked on the door and were greeted by a kid wrapped in bandages like a mummy. "Hi guys, come on in."

They walked in, extend there hands and introduced themselves. Then "the mummy" introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Daniel."

Introductions made, they joined the activities along with about a dozen other kids.

They played the usual kind of games, Pin the tail on the donkey, bobbing for apples, blind mans bluff. They made some new friends. Along with Daniel they met Kathy, Ted, Brian, Ed and one who just went by his nickname, Doc. Ben got a little irritated that some of the guys seamed to always have their eyes on Gwen. _Guess I'm not the only one who has to deal with hero worshipers._ He thought to himself.

After the games they all sat together to tell ghost stories. With all Ben and Gwen had seen in the past few years it took a lot to scare them although they were well told. Some of these kids could really put you there.

Then Gwen noticed the girl sitting next to Ben, Debbie was her name, seamed way too afraid at some of the stories, always leaning on Ben or grabbing at him at particularly scary parts.

Every time she would do that Ben would move a little closer to Gwen on his other side. Gwen felt some satisfaction at that. For a while she lost herself in thought about why she felt that.

The last thing was the costume contest. Ben won for funniest costume and Gwen for cutest costume. The most original went to a kid who was supposed to be a blue salamander.

It was getting late but the party was still going. Ben noticed the time, on his "other watch" The pocket watch he had been given by Grandpa. "Daniel, we have to go."

"Really, that's too bad, are you sure you can't stay with us."

Gwen answered. "That would be nice but we did make a promise."

"Okay, it was good meeting you two." He turned to Gwen. "I'm sorry about Debbie getting too friendly with your boyfriend."

"WHAT." Gwen responded. "We're cousins not a couple."

"Really could have fooled me. What's wrong with it anyway? My parents are cousins."

Ben piped in, "Well that's fine for them...Wait, really. Wow, how long have they been together?"

"Oh a long time." He looked at them. "I didn't mean to pry but, well, if I'm right; don't give up what you have, or could have, is all I'm saying."

"Um, okay." Gwen said. Both Tennysons were a little red in the face now. They turned to leave.

"Sure you can't stay." Daniel said.

"Sorry we've got to go." Ben answered.

They left the party and walked to where they saw the rustbucket waiting for them. As they did they realized they were holding hands. The red on there faces deepened as they let go of each others hands before they got too close to the rustbucket.

"Did you guys have fun?" Max asked.

Ben answered. "Yeah, sure did, looks like you did to."

Max gave a puzzled look. Gwen spoke. "I didn't know Xylene wore lipstick."

Now it was Max's turn to blush as he wiped his face and the kids laughed.

The next day at school Ben and Gwen were sitting at the lunch table when Kim sat next to them.

"I'm a little disappointed. Why didn't you come to my party?"

Gwen answered. "We did. We were wondering where you were."

"I was at the party and I didn't see you."

Ben said. "We went to some party. We went to 903 west Oak just like you said."

Kim took the paper Ben was holding that had her address on it. She smirked.

"I'm sorry, me and my handwriting. It does look like a nine, I'm at **4** 03 West Oak."

A couple of weeks later Ben and Gwen decided they wanted to visit Daniel, they felt a little bad about leaving the party early. Ben went stinkfly and carried Gwen to the the house they gone to for Halloween.

They were surprised to see a run down old place. The paint was chipped away, some of the windows were broken and boarded and the steps creaked as they walked along the porch. The stool the Jack O Lantern had sat on still stood there and in the window was a note folded and wedged into the window frame.

Gwen took it out. It was addressed to them.

Ben and Gwen,

It was good to meet you. Sorry you couldn't stay with us.

Your friend, Daniel.

They looked at each other. "Ben, do you think..."

Ben nodded. "I wonder what would have happened if we had stayed." That gave them both a shiver. It was then that Gwen finally found the courage to ask Ben something.

"Uh, Ben. About what Daniel said..."

She didn't have to finish, he just nodded..."And you?"

She smiled, "Me to. Maybe we could see how this works out?"

Ben cupped her face and kissed her. "Yeah, I'd like that."


End file.
